Stop That Bully
Plot When Hilary has been recruited to compete in the bike race at the Carnival today. She imagines herself to the desert and the jungle where she and The Guppies work together to compete against Rupert. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Adrian David Lloyd as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Cater Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Peter Oldring as Nathan # Annick Obonsawin as Sarah # Dee Bradley Baker as Scurving Lobstermen Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary putting on her gear and started to peddle.) * Hilary: “Hi guys.” * All: “Hi Hilary.” * Koby: “You made it.” * Nicole: “Ready for the bike race.” * Hilary: “It‘s so on now.This is gonna be great.” * Colin: “Sure is.” * Hilary: “I wonder what will happen today.” (The peddles on the bike started to sparkle and windmills were spinning.Hilary’s in the desert and she still has her safety gear on.) * Hilary: “Everything’s looking beautiful in the desert today.” * Kipper: “This place is Hop-eriffic.” (The Guppies appear in the Guppy Mobile.) * Hilary: “Hi Everybody.” * Molly: “Hi Hilary.You’re just in time.Today’s the big Fintastic race.I hope you’re excited and ready.” * Hilary: “I am so ready and excited.” * Kipper: “So is this kangaroo.” * Glimmer: “Today’s the day of the Team Guppy Scout Challenge.” * Chloe: “We used to have that ever since.” * Zach: “Looks like we might have to work together.” * Leah: “Remember Guys.It’s all about teamwork.” * Molly: “Go Team Guppies.” * All: “Go Team Guppies.” (Then the race was about to start and the Guppies lined up at the finish line.The race started and off they go. They went through a portal. Meanwhile, Artie and Loretta encounters a disco ball in the middle of the race track.) * Loretta: “Artie, watch out! It’s a dancing disco ball.” * Artie: “No problemo Loretta.” (Artie pressed a button and a hand comes out and it traps Artie and Loretta in the disco ball.) * Loretta: “Great.Now we’re stuck in a disco ball.” * Artie: “But it’s a lot of fun.” (Rupert and his gang drives past Artie and Loretta.) * Rupert: “Ya know what else is fun.Taking the lead.” (They came across a ledge.) * Rupert: “Looks like we’re going up.Activate climbing mode.” (The Guppies came across a ledge too.) * Molly: “We’re going to have to do the same like Ruper and his gang.” (They climbed up the ledge.Then Rupert and his gang are driving.) * Evan: “This is great.” * Lucas: “Nobody’s gonna catch us.” * Rupert: “And best of all.No one’s ever gonna cross this bridge.” (Rupert freezes the bridge but then part of the bridge fell off.Everyone stopped their cars just in time.) * Rupert: “Maybe I should’ve waited until we crossed the bridge before I froze it.” * Both: “Cowards.” (Everyone stared at Rupert and his gang.) * Evan: “Don’t look at me.” * Lucas: “It was Rupert who caused the bridge to fall.” (Artie and Loretta are racing on the desert.) * Artie: “We’re going to catch up.” * Both: (Gasping). * Loretta: “But the bridge is out.Hit the brakes.” * Artie: “I’m trying.” (They stopped and then they started falling.) * Both: (Screaming). * Artie: “It was nice knowing you Loretta.” * Loretta: “We had a great run.Didn’t we.” * Hilary: “No problem.They had an airbag handy with them especially when there’s an emergency.” (The car landed offscreen and an airbag had deployed.) * Hilary: “Just like this one.” * Gil: “Well.That was convenient.” * Oona: “Let’s go.” * All: “Yeah.” (They raced over the bridge and they’re back on track.) * Molly: “Alright.We’re back on track.” * Rupert: “Not for long when I win.” * Molly: “It’s so on now Rupert.” * Goby: “Uh Oh.Rupert.Watch out for that...” (Too late, the smasher had made Rupert and his gang flat.) * Deema: “Smasher.” * Nonny: “How are we gonna get past it.” (Suddenly a creature is coming. It’s half-lobster and half-human.) * Deema: “What’s that.” * Glimmer: “Take it easy guys.” * Chloe: “I haven’t seen anything like that before.” * Hilary: “It’s only Scurving Lobstermen.He’s half-human half-lobster.See.” (Scurving Lobstermen uses scoops of ice cream and it made the smasher disappear.Then he traps the Guppies in a cone.) * Hilary: “Great.Just great.” (Meanwhile, Artie and Loretta are racing down the track.) * Artie: “Loretta, look.It’s Nathan and Sarah.” * Loretta: “Hey Guys.” * Artie: “Um Loretta.Ethan’s driving with Nathan and Sarah along for the ride.” * Loretta: “Oh Great.Just Great.” (Meanwhile, the Guppies are trapped in a giant cone.) * Hilary: “How are we gonna get out of this cone.” * Gil: (Grunts)“It’s stuck.Everyone pushed together on the bottom of the cone.” * All: (Grunting). * Oona: “It’s too heavy.” * Deema: “Not for long.It isn’t.” (Deema pressed a button and a hand comes out and it grabs Rupert.) * All: “Deema!” * Deema: “Sorry.I just wanted to help.” (Deema uses the controls and the hand smashed into the cone and made an exit hole and she used the controls and Rupert fell in his car.) * Molly: “That was a lucky break.” * Deema: “It sure was.” * Gil: “Now let’s go.” * Hilary: “We’ve got a bully to beat and a race to win.” * All: “Let’s go Team Guppies.” (They drove off.Meanwhile Artie and Loretta are looking for Nathan and Sarah.) * Artie: “Where’s Nathan and Sarah.” * Loretta: “I found them look.” * Artie: “Let’s go get them.” * Both: “Go, Go, Go!” * Loretta: “We need to go faster.” * Artie: “The only way to go faster is to drive over that turbo ramp.” * Loretta: “Say what now.” (Artie and Loretta drove over a turbo ramp and caught up with Nathan and Sarah.) * Artie: “Hello Nathan.” * Loretta: “Hi Sarah.” * Artie: “Nice day eh?” * Nathan: “Sure is.” * Sarah: “Perfect day.” * Loretta: “I know.” (Artie grabs a nearby boot.) * Artie: “Hey Ethan.I hope you like to have some boot power.” (Artie throws the boot and it kicks Ethan.Nathan and Sarah fell and landed in Artie and Loretta’s car.) * Nathan: “I can’t believe we’re onboard with Artie and Loretta.” * Sarah: “I know.” * Artie: “Welcome aboard.” * Loretta: “Artie! Look out.That’s an electric shot.If we hit one.Our cart will...” (Before Loretta can finish.They got hit by the electric shot.Then their car stopped.) * Loretta: “Breakdown.” * Artie: “Oops.” (Meanwhile The Guppies are racing on the path.) * Molly: “Guys.Look.A pair of wings.Can someone grab them.” * Hilary: “I got this one.” (Hilary manages to grab the pair of wings.) * Hilary: “I got them.Now what.” * Molly: “I‘m gonna drive us over that cliff up ahead.” * Gil: “Alright.” * Oona: “You’re a genius.” * Both: “Wait.You What!” (They drove over the cliff.) * All: (Screaming). * Molly: “Activate wings.” (Molly pressed a button and they flew over the other racers.) * All: (Cheering). * Molly: “Time for some boot power.” * Gil: “I got it.” (Gil manages to grab the boot.) * Glimmer: “Alright Mr Lobstermen.” * Chloe: “It’s time to boot you back to where you came from.” * Molly: “Gilly, now!” (Gil throws the boot and it kicks Scurving Lobstermen.) * All: (Cheering). * Molly: “We’re in the lead.” * Zach: “Awesome.” * Leah: “We lost all the losers.” (They stop near two gates.) * Gil: “Two gates.” * Oona: “But which one to choose.” * Hilary: “I’m guessing that lever opens them.” * Kipper: “I see your point.” * Goby: “But left or right?” * Deema: “What do you say we pushed it to the right.Can’t go wrong when you’re going the right way.Am I right?” (When Deema pushed the lever to the right.An alarm was sounded.) * Loudspeaker: “The portal will close in 30 seconds.Anyone inside would be trapped forever.Thank you.” * Zach: “Oh Dear.” * Leah: “This is a major disaster.” * Nonny: “We’ve got to hurry.” * Deema: “Just put the petal to the metal and get us out of here!” (The Guppies drove in and they saw the portal that leads to the lake.) * Deema: “The portal.” * Molly: (Gasps). (Molly stopped the Guppy Mobile.) * Hilary: “Uh Molly.Why did you stop.” * Kipper: “What’s wrong now.” * Molly: “If we go through the portal.We’ll win.But everyone else will be trapped here for good.” * Gil: “Uh Guys.The portal’s closing.” * Oona: “We’ve got to do something.” * Deema: “And it looks like we need a helping hand.” (Deema pressed a button and a hand comes out and it holds the portal open.) * Hilary: “That’ll keep the portal from closing.” * Nonny: “But it won’t hold for long.” * Molly: “Guys.Look.Here comes Rupert and his gang.” * Zach: “Alright.” * Leah: “Here they come.” * Molly: “Wait.Where’s Artie and Loretta.They’ll be trapped here forever.” * Artie: “Hey Guys.” * Loretta: “Ethan saw us stuck in the middle of the path and decided to bring Nathan, Sarah, Artie and me along for the ride.” * Hilary: “That’s Great.I think.” * Nonny: “Um Guys.” * Molly: “Uh Oh.Our hand is down.The portal’s gonna close.” * Deema: “We’ve gotta hurry.” * Zach: “Well.Then, What are we waiting for.” * Leah: “Let’s go.” (They raced for the portal.) * Deema: “We’re never gonna fit through.” * Molly: “We’re too big.” * Rupert: “Don’t worry.I got a shrinking soda right here.” (Rupert and his gang used the shrinking soda and shrink everybody including themselves down to size.Suddenly, Scurving Lobstermen appeared.) * Glimmer: “Rupert.Look Out.” * Chloe: “It’s Scurving Lobstermen.” * Hilary: “And he’s got a shot.” (Scurving Lobstermen threw an electric shot and it hits Rupert and his gang’s car.) * Rupert: “Run.” (Rupert and his gang raced for the portal.) * Rupert: “Jump.Hurry.” (Rupert and his gang jumped through the portal and it closed.) * Rupert: “To the canoe.” (The racers got into their canoes and started speeding down the river.) * Rupert: “So long losers.And Say hello to my victory clinging log jam.” (Rupert pressed a button and a log blocked up the river.) * Zach: “Oh no.Rupert jammed up the lake.” * Leah: “Now What.” * Hilary: “Not to worry guys.This Guppy Scout Canoe stands for almost anything.” (They went over the log and are in the lead.) * Hilary: “Like that. See.” * Rupert: “No.” * Molly: “Now let’s see how Rupert likes a taste of our own taffy medicine minds.” (The Guppies deployed the taffy bombs and Rupert and his gang hit one.) * Rupert: “Oh gross.” * All: (Laughter). * Rupert: “Let’s see how you like these torpedos losers.” * Hilary: “Guys watch out.” * Kipper: “Torpedos in the water. Straight ahead.” * All: (Screaming). (They caught up with Rupert and then the three teams got trapped by a net.) * Molly: “Okay.Not what I was hoping for.” * Hilary: “What now Molly.The Guppy Mobile‘s motor has been coped out.” * Molly: “Looks like we’re gonna have to paddle.” * Glimmer: “Chloe and I can take the net off the canoe.” * Chloe: “We can do that.” * Zach: “Okay Everyone.” * Leah: “Grab a paddle and let’s win this race.” (The Guppies started paddling.) * Rupert: “Evan and Lucas, grab a paddle. We can’t let them win.” * Molly: “If we make it to the finish line first, we’ll have fun in the BubbleTucky Water Park.” * Rupert: “Faster.” * All: (Cheering). * Zach: “Guys. Look.” * Leah: “There’s the finish line.” * Molly: “Paddle Team Guppy Scouts.Paddle.” (The three compinents are rowing and they’re neck and neck and neck.) * Molly: “We Can Do It.” * Rupert: “No. We can do it.” (Team Guppy Scouts crossed the finish line first.) * Announcer: “Team Guppy Scouts win.” * All: (Cheering). * Rupert: “No. We didn’t do it(Crying)My best day ever...ruined. All ruined(Sobbing).” (Meanwhile at the BubbleTucky Water Park.) * Goby: “What a day.” * Nonny: “Well. We've beaten Rupert and his gang.” * Rupert: “That's just great.” * Hilary: “Oh Rupert.” (Rupert swims to the pool. Hilary and Kipper are at the diving board.) * Both: “Cannonball.” (Hilary and Kipper jumps in and they go to Rupert soaked.) * Rupert: (Screaming). * All: (Laughter). (The scene sparkles back to Hilary's world.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures